Episode 458
直前回想 集結! 三大将 | Romaji = Marinfōdo Chokuzen Kaisō Supesharu - Shūketsu! San Taishō | Airdate = July 11, 2010 | English = A Special Retrospective Before Marineford! The Three Navy Admirals Come Together! | Airdate_Funi = July 10, 2010 (Simulcast) | Screen = | Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = Jaya Arc, Baratie Arc, Thriller Bark Arc, Amazon Lily Arc, Long Ring Long Land Arc, and Sabaody Archipelago Arc Recaps | eyecatcher = Luffy - Robin | rating = 12.0 | rank = 3 | filler = true }} "Special Retrospective Before Marineford - Assemble! The Three Admirals" is the 458th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary While Luffy's on his way to rescue Ace, everyone at Marine Headquarters gets ready for the execution. The present Shichibukai and the three admirals are summoned to get ready for Whitebeard's attack. At every instance a Shichibukai or admiral is introduced, there is a series of recap clips related to that character, with the exception of Akainu who is still a mysterious entity. Long Summary On the stolen Marine boat, the pirates talk about their latest meal and Buggy appears before Jinbe and Luffy. He asks how much longer before they arrive at Marineford and is ignored and Buggy wants to bring down Marine Headquarters. He is also confident the Marines and the Shichibukai are no match for him. At Marineford, two Marines call out to the Shichibukai about to leave Marie Jois. Moria calls Whitebeard a loon and with three hours until the execution, the Marines call for the Shichibukai with the contingency against the Whitebeard Pirates. Kuma had fought the Straw Hats before on Thriller Bark and Sabaody and won and would never meet Luffy again. Doflamingo says that Mihawk wants to get his hands dirty. Mihawk had fought Don Krieg's crew as well as Zoro at Baratie in the East Blue. After his and Zoro's intense duel, the black-coated Shichibukai won. After his defeat, Zoro was spared and was dared to surpass Mihawk himself. Moria calls he needs to be in a hurry and seeks to steal the shadows of Whitebeard's alliance. Like Kuma, he too had fought the Straw Hats at Thriller Bark but suffered a grueling defeat against Luffy's Third Gear. When Doflamingo and Hancock are called out, the latter had met with Luffy and hounded Momonga's party. She grew to fall in love with Luffy after he had bested her sisters, Marigold and Sandersonia. As Hancock hopes for Luffy's safety, Donquixote Doflamingo has yet to meet Luffy's crew. He had encountered Bellamy's crew in Mock Town and puppeteered Sarquiss into submission before Bellamy swore loyalty. He wants to build a new age for the more stronger pirates and laughed maniacally at his intent. The extent of his strength remains to be seen. Elsewhere in Sengoku's building, Aokiji is awoken by a Marine. He had fought the Straw Hats before using his ice abilities and nearly executed Nico Robin. Luffy bought time for the rest of the crew to get Robin to safety despite the admiral's overwhelming ability. In the present, it is not lunch time, as Aokiji was simply joking. Kizaru is called in without lunch. He had fought the Straw Hats as Sabaody leaving the crew with horrific results. Rayleigh bravely delayed Zoro's execution and fought the light admiral. On his way, Kizaru knows he must put duty ahead of the meals. In Sengoku's office, the enigmatic Akainu stands before his superior. With the execution three hours away, the guards are to take Ace to the scaffold. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *This is the last episode to use Kaze o Sagashite as the opening. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 458 it:Episodio 458